James Mysts
James Mysts, known in some circles for his unhinged nature and love of violence, is a Vyrelord of the Foryx Coven. He is roleplayed by James Mysts, who helpfully enough has the same name as the character. Appearance Humanoid Form In his humanoid form James stands at 5'11". He is fairly muscular though this is mainly due to the complete lack of fat on his body. James' skin has a very slight grey tinge to it and is all one shade, having no marks due to the rejuvination process. He does, however, have a tattoo on the outer part of his left forearm depicting a diving sea bird, the word 'Mysts' written ornately beneath it. His finger nails are about one inch in length and end in sharp points so they can be used in combat. His cheek bones are high though not overly prominent, and his jaw is square with a thin nose above his lips. James' ears are pointed and slightly longer than those of a Human, they protrude from his thick brown hair, while his eyes glow a bright electric blue (as he is a part of the Foryx Coven). Perhaps James' most distinguishing feature is the lopsided grin he wears more often than not throughout the night. Full Form James' appearance changes dramatically when he takes on this form, though his height remains the same. The majority of James' skin takes on a dark grey the colouring, however this does change in some parts of his body to a lighter shade of the same grey. The membrane of his 17ft long wings (one foot of this being his waist) and the membrane that attaches the inside part of his upper arm to the side of his torso are a dark red. He becomes perhaps more muscular in this form, though is still very slim and agile; his nails lengthen even more so to just over two inches, becoming the claws of a true preadator.His ears are much larger in this form, jutting straight up on either side of his now bald head to give him remarkable hearing. His nose warps to something similar to that of a Vampyre Bat, enhancing his sense of smell. James' teeth become pirhanna-like in this form, though his fangs are by far the largest and sharpest of them all, at a length of 1.5 inches. His eyes keep their bright blue glow. Outfits Humanoid Form James wears a simple outfit in this form, consisting of straight slimfit trousers of a deep brown, shoes a dark black, and an old, dark grey shirt with an open waist coat thrown hastily over the top. His gloves are fingerless to allow his nails to be free and ready for combat. Very rarley will James wear an ensemble for combat, the clothes are made of layers of fabric to form an armour equivilant to hide. Full Form James' full form clothing is far more combat-based than his humanoid attire. The shirt is deep blue and is very tight so there is no loose fabric to be snagged by accident during a fight or flight, and the garment has no sleeves so as to not hinder the range of movement at the shoulder. The lower half of the outfit is grey, only moderately lighter than that of his skin. It is much looser than the top which is another method to make sure James' movement is not hindered. Combative Style Unarmed Combat In both his humand and full form, James likes to fight without the aid of physical weapons, prefering his claws, enhanced speed, and strength to literally tear his opponents to peices. Should he be in a good mood, he might take a small dagger from his belt and remove a limb or two from his opponent, allowing the victim to live. Though he will often spring for the kill, going for the neck and head area with his fast, precision punches. Shadow Magyk James was schooled in the art of shadow by Lord Lothorian Foryx, his elder and patron. He now often uses the magyk while in combat. His favoured way to kill an enemy is to flip a coin made of the solidified darkness, a coin he of course has full control over and so shall always end in the victims death. He then flicks the coin into the air towards the victim, changing it's form to latch it around their face, forcing the now corrosive shadow into the eyes, nose, and mouth of the unfortunate. However, James has multiple ways to kill a being with a shadow, and normally thinks of a new one with every fight. His unhinged disposition aids in making himself slightly more unpredictable to the majority of people. Swordplay James is above average in skill with a sword, though he barely ever uses one. Thinking the blade to be unesacarry luggage that might slow him down, he may occasionally fashion a sword from pure shadow and use it to fight should the need arrise. The Foryx Coven James is a member of the Foryx Coven . Seeking a purpose after the war that had been his entire life adruptly ended James met the Lord Lothorian Foryx. He joined the Coven symbolically, having only accepted a blood transfusion and full membership of the Foryx very recently after many years of service. James prefers to be refered to as a "Mysts", though he is in fact a Foryx by blood. He is currently the Commodore of the Foryx's fleet, having been working with ships for a great deal of his life and being very knowledgeable about them. History Early life - Early/Middle of the God Wars James was born and raised as a nomadic farmer who supplied the Saradominist forces with food, a group of families including his own followed the brunt of the Saradominist forces. Growing food where they could and slaughtering the odd cow or pig, yet always keeping within a mile of the troops. His life was set to carry on like this into his old age just as his fathers had, that of course did not happen. James had just turned eighteen at the time, it was an Ivanday, and a small group of Saradominists had came to the farm to collect the weeks rations just as they always did. Everything was going well when suddenly a feirce war cry was heard, followed by a group of atleast 200 Zamorakians, far outnumbering the Saradominists and so, they never had a chance. The surviving troops and farmers where given a simple choice, join the Zamorakian army and fight for Chaos, or be put to the sword. Needless to say many joined them, fearing for their lives, James among them. Though, a large amount set in their ways, refused one of which was James' older brother, Caligo. The new troops were sent to sea for the next year setting off from what is now named Port Sarim they travelled to the most northen point of Forinthry, stopping along the cost every so often to collect rations from groups of farmers much like the one James was once part of. The troops of course travelled straight past the sprawling marshes of Morytania where he saw the Vyres and Icyenes fight high above him, though he was not destined to meet one for a few more years. Whilst at sea James and his fellow recruits were schooled in the mechanics of war, swordplay and how to sail the large ship over the course of six months. so, upon arriving at their destination James, once a farmer was ready for war. The Battalion joined with the main part of the Zamorakian army and began to fight it's way south. James was forced to put every ounce of his training to good use in the three and a half year long fight, coming up against everything from Ourgs to Aviansie. Though the fight went well for James it pushed him to the brink of insanity, the wanton violence and destruction being such a far cry from his former life as a farmer. The troops were now nearing the mighty city of Senntisten. The fall of Senntisten - Middle of the God Wars The great city of Senntisten, capital of the Zarosian empire. The city spread furthur than any of the troops could see, even the winged Demons could not make out the oppisite walls from high in the sky. As they entered through the huge gates long since forced open. the troops made their way through street after street of the sprawling maze like corridors. After an entire month of walking and destroying all remnants of life that the main body of the invading force missed they joined the troops and so the real battle began. The fights were long and bloody, the Zamorakians leaving a trail of chaos in their wake, slaughtering all who would not join their ranks and taking the city street at a time. They slowly but surely made their way to the centre of the massive city, James and his battalion having entered the fray just a year before it's end. As the mighty city fell to Zamorakian might (and some help from the Saradominist troops) James looked to his next destinaton, the lands James saw once before that are, Morytania. Vampyrism - Middle/Latter part of the God Wars As James crossed the river that he would one day come to hate he gazed once more upon the great marsh. Though, there was not time to stop and stare, the battalion was moving towards the old Zarosian fortress of Kharyrll. As they drew near they looked upon the crowd of Vampyres, each one in the fullform of a Vyre and each with a different shade of glowing eyes, they were to be recruited to the Vampyre ranks so as to better serve their army. James was pushed roughly to one with bright silver eyes and without so much as a word the blood transfusion was performed upon the 23 year old, as the painful process was completed James was pushed along and dumped unceremoniously in one of the many carts as the next recruit made their way to the silver eyed Vyre. James spent the next week writhing in pain somewhere between consciousness and the dream world as the transformation between Human and Juvenile took place. He awoke with a bloodlust that he had never felt the like of before, he no longer simply wanted to shed his enemies blood, he wanted to consume it and, to his delight as he looked around the dank room filled with bodies at different stages in their transformation he spotted the desimated body of a Saradominist troop. it was nearly dry of blood but, as James took his first leaping steps towards the corpse he sunk his new fangs into it moving purely on instinct he drained the last drops of the metallic red liquid and, for the first time in what would become a habit he let out an insane sounding laugh followed by his lopsided grin. The Vampyres above, obviously hearing this, opened a hatch in the ceiling and dragged the new Juvinate above the ground and took him to a training grounds where he was taught to fight in his new form, the fighting focused heavily on the small stature of the Juvenile and their long sharp claws. And so, James spent the next 170 years as a Juvenile, fighting majorly within the borders of Morytania, fighting off any and all invading armies within large groups of Juveniles and Juvinates and a few of the older, and more powerful Vyres, the last stage also fought outside the lands borders utilising magyk to protect themselves from the sun's irritating rays, as their ability to fly was invaluable to the Zamorakian army when fighting Aviansie and any remaining Icyene. Eventually James moved to the next stage of Vampyrism and became the taller and reasonably stronger creature known as a Juvinate the process was faster than that between Human and Juvenile but it was perhaps all the more painful because of this, as James' spin was straightened and he became more lean and agile. He continued his life of violence and constant warring but now in his new form he was sent more and more over the borders to fight in the ruins of Senntisten, the Vampyric warriors were followed by a squadron of Shadow mages, it was their job to blot out as much as the sun as they could, so as the make the Vampyres more affective in their battles, a tactic that most definently worked as the lands of Morytania remained under Vampyric control. 340 years after James' progression to the Juvinate stage he took on his final stage, that of a Vyre. This transformation was by far the most painful as he sprouted wings and his features changed completely in to the batlike visage of the fullform. though James of course had the humanoid form he rarely took it as the fullform was better suited to combat. James was moved to the lands surrounding Darkmeyer where he was taught how to fly and fight in his new form, using both his claws and on occasion a spear and the very basics of shadow magyk so that he could shield himself from the sun as he was sent to his next location, the lands west of Morytania. James fought everywhere from the lands of what was once Forinthry to what would one day become Ardougne. James saw many things during the wars the most prominent in his mind being the sound of slain Ourgs crashing to the ground, the deaths of what he believes to be the last Aviansie (a battle he took part in). And he was present at the last battle of the God Wars having been within range of Zamorak (though far above him) as he unleashed that devastating blow upon what from there on out was known the Wilderness, the very same blow that awoke Guthix and ended the wars that had been James' entire life. After the God Wars Recent events Residency James currently has two homes, his first a small one coffin building in the middle teir of Darkmeyer. The house is very simple, the only items within being James' casket, a basic table, his collection of books, and a stuffed human that stands by the doorway holding a large plate containing several goblets of bloodwine. The buidling is built in the style as all of the rest of Darkmeyer's lodgings. The only other part of the house worthy of being mentioned is the upper level, a small room with a large nest in the centre; this room is home to James' pet raven, Corvo. James' second home is a very large ship (the size of the Lady Zay) docked at Port Phasmaty's. The vessel is pitch black with a silver trim. The majority of James' possessions are kept onboard the ship, and there is even a small bar on the lower level. James resides mainly onboard, though he has not taken it out of Morytanian waters in the past 900 years due to the dome-like barrier of the Salve. The deck of the ship bears an almost constant coating of blood as James takes pleasure in setting a group of humans free on the ship then hunting them down, not to mention killing them rather brutally. The vessel is fitted with 16 large cannons, kept in perfect working order by James should the need for a naval battle arrise. The emblem of the Foryx Coven flies high from the main mast of the ship (this being the mast in the middle of the other two) the family crest of the Mysts, a diving sea bird in blues and greys, takes up the fore mast (the mast at nearest the bow of the ship) followed by the emblem of House Drakan on the mizzen mast (the mast nearest the stern) so as to show James' alliegences. Trivia *James' scent is that of the Foryx Coven , so he always smells of mist and rain. Gallery James Full Form Avatar.png|James in his full form Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Foryx Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Morytania